It's Always Been You
by ShizuFuji
Summary: One-shots. Come take a peek. Part 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Mai Hime or it's characters. They belong to Sunrise.

Hope you all enjoy this fic! =D

* * *

_**New Beginnings**_

* * *

_**Ding dong**_

Shizuru's eyes slowly opened, and for a second or two she wondered why there were bells going off in her head. Then a second, third, fourth, and then an innumerable amount of rings began going off, and Shizuru realized with a small start that it was her doorbell being run quite insistently.

"Who could possibly be ringing my doorbell this early in the morning...it's not even 7:00am yet," Shizuru mumbled quietly to herself as she slowly rose up out of her bed, and slipped out of her soft satin sheets. She swiveled her body around until her long legs had moved over the side of her bed, and then she slipped her feet into her soft fuzzy, pink night slippers.

Rising slowly Shizuru realized that the ringing had turned to hard knocks on her front door. She let out a small huff of slight annoyance, and slowly began making her way towards her front door. She grabbed her pink satin night robe from where it was draped on her comfy bedroom chair, and made her way out to answer the person who was disturbing her at this early hour.

By the time she reached the front door the knocks had turned into hard bangs, and Shizuru was so annoyed at whomever was trying to bring her front door down, that she didn't even take the time to look through her peephole. Instead she just grabbed hold of the doorknob, swiftly turned the lock, and swung the door wide open to come face-to-face with...Haruka.

"Haruka...?" Shizuru's train of thought instantly derailed as she saw her friend standing before her, face flushed and red, and her breathing heavy with loud pants. Haruka's fist was still raised as if to bang loudly on the door once again, and Shizuru's honey-coloured eyebrow slowly rose, as she gave a Haruka a _look_, as if to say 'just what do you think you're doing'.

Haruka quickly dropped her hand and her face flushed a deeper red if possible, and Shizuru began to wonder with slight concern if Haruka would pass out.

But the blond quickly regained her composure, and the next thing that Shizuru knew she suddenly found herself with a face full of sweet-smelling roses. Shizuru blinked once...twice...then looked slightly over the top of the dozen roses (her swift mind had already counted them), and her russet-coloured eyes looked straight into Haruka's lavender ones.

"And these are...for me?" Shizuru asked in a suddenly shy voice.

"Well...they certainly aren't for your pet fish," Haruka quietly mumbled out of the side of her mouth.

Shizuru let out a soft giggle, and reached up to take the bouquet of roses into her arms. She pressed her face lightly against the soft petals, and breathed in a heady whiff of the beautiful flowers in her arms.

She then looked back over at the equally beautiful blond standing before her, and gave Haruka a smile so dazzling that Haruka thought that for a second or two, that she had been knocked clear off her feet. She gulped once...then twice...then mumbled softly, "I-I take it that you l-like them then...right..." Haruka then averted her eyes from the stunning view before her as she awaited the answer.

Her answer came in the form of a sweet, gentle press of lips against her cheek.

By the time Haruka turned her head back around, all she saw was the front door being closed before her, and the tinkling sound of happy laughter coming from behind the door.

Haruka stood stock-still for a few seconds more, before the most goofy grin she had ever produced in her life spread slowly across her face. Then with a whistle and a pleased bounce to her step...that she would deny and threaten to pound anyone into the ground if they ever admitted to seeing...Haruka turned around and went back towards her dorm, on the other side of the campus at the university both she and Shizuru attended.

_Today was going to be a great day,_ Haruka decided to herself.

Full of infinite possibilities_...and new beginnings._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heart**_

* * *

"Ya know...I've been wondering...why do you love me?" the golden-haired girl asked, as her head rested upon the lap of the girl sitting on their couch.

Fingers that were gently stroking through golden locks paused briefly before they resumed their course, lightly running through silken strands.

"Well...I suppose it's because of your heart," came the reply.

Violet-coloured eyes looked up curiously, and pinned ruby-red.

"My heart...?" the question was asked a bit hesitantly.

"Mmhm," the chestnut-haired girl lightly hummed in reply, as her fingers paused once more, and her hand moved down to the chest of the girl resting on her lap. Her hand splayed lightly across the golden-haired girl's chest and the steady, strong beat of a heart could be felt pulsating along her fingers.

"Your heart...the strength and conviction of it. The fact that it allows you to never give up, to never stop trying. The fact that it...loves so freely and completely. Your heart...it beats so strong and pure and it loves _me_ so dearly."

Periwinkle stared up into rose...breathless as the golden-haired girl's heart slipped into triple-time beats.

"I love you," the words spilled out from pink lips, and the heart that was pounding so hard melted at the angelic smile that was bestowed upon its owner.

A kiss that spoke the returned sentiment purer than words could, was placed against the blond's lips and a deep sigh of contentment, and pleasure passed between the two.

* * *

AN: I write this for the few Haruka/Shizuru fans out there. I know I probably won't get many reviews, for this is not a pairing that is as well-loved as others. But I still feel it's a pairing that deserves a few stories of its own every now and now. Hope those who read enjoyed, and please kindly review if it tickles your fancy to do so ^^


End file.
